1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to an image processing device and an image processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, three-dimensional (3D) display (such as TV and computer monitor) has become more and more popular. The 3D display can display 3D content as well as two-dimensional (2D) content. Examples of existing 3D image formats include side-by-side (SBS) format, top-and-bottom (TB) format, checkerboard format and line interleaved format.
In a SBS format 3D image, the left-eye (L) image and the right-eye (R) image are displayed side-by-side. The L and R images both have half-resolution in the horizontal direction and full-resolution in the vertical direction. When the L and R images combined together, the combined 3D image has normal resolution. As for a SBS 3D image having a resolution of 1920×1080, the resolutions of the L and R images both are 960×1080.
In a TB format 3D image, the L and R images both have half-resolution in the vertical direction but full-resolution in the horizontal direction. When the L and R images are combined together, the combined 3D image has normal resolution. As for a TB 3D image of 1920×1080, the resolutions of the L and R images both are 1920×540.
In a checkerboard format 3D image, the L and R images are interleaved. That is, if a middle pixel belongs to the left-eye image, then 4 pixels surrounding to the middle pixel belong to the R image. Therefore, in a checkerboard format 3D image, the L and R images both are half-resolution.
In a line interleaved format 3D image, the L and R images are interleaved in the same frame line by line. For example, odd-numbered pixel rows belong to the L image, and even-numbered pixel rows belong to the R image. Therefore, the L and R images both are half-resolution.
In order to support shutter type 3D display, the frame rate or data size for playing 3D images is twice as much as that required for playing 2D images. In order to support 3D image processing and 3D image display, the bandwidth and capacity of the memory inside a 3D TV chip must be increased (to be twice as much as that required for playing 2D images). In addition, power consumption also increases.